1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a client server system, which performs a distributed processing while performing access control, and devices thereof.
2. Background Art
Client server systems are generally utilized, in which client devices demand predetermined processings of server devices via networks to cause the server devices to implement the processings.
In the case where a client device has access to a server device to cause the same to implement a printing processing, or the like, access control by means of a password is required because cost for sheets/maintenance, or the like is generated.
For example, JP-A-2001-101054 (document 1) discloses a method of using a capability describing access authority with respect to objects such as files, or the like, in a distributed computing environment for the above access control.
When the method disclosed in the document 1 is used to deliver a capability to a third person to permit the third person to select objects, however, a client must deliver all capabilities to the third person, so that secrecy is difficult to observe.